


We'll Get Through This (One-Shot)

by captnsrogers



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom, Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Ransom Drysdale - Freeform, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23049352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captnsrogers/pseuds/captnsrogers
Summary: You’ve been in a serious relationship with Ransom, until one day you find out you’re pregnant at one of Harlan’s dinner parties
Relationships: Ransom Drysdale/Reader, Ransom Drysdale/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 102





	We'll Get Through This (One-Shot)

Ransom’s hands gripped at the steering wheel tightly. He was mumbling various cuss words under his breath. Ransom hated family gatherings. And you couldn’t really blame him. Anyone that had been around the Drysdale/Thrombey family would lose their mind within 5 seconds of being around them. It always was absolute chaos when their family was together. And almost every family gathering ended in some sort of fight. Y/N let a heavy sigh escape her lips. She had been trying to get her boyfriend’s attention all day but he had been busy in his study and when she had tried to talk with him his eyes would narrow and he’d say, “I can’t talk right now, Y/N.” Or he’d just ignore her completely. She knew that he never liked to be interrupted but, she thought maybe just this once he would give her an exception.

When he was in a mood, he’d only have one thing on his mind. Himself. And whatever he was working on. Ransom Drysdale. He could be such an asshole. At times she questioned why she loved him. And other times, when it was just the two of them, when he would open up to her. When he would show a side of him that he rarely let people see. That kind, loving and caring side, that was when she was reminded why she loved him so much. Like when she was sick or when she had really bad cramps, he’d do whatever she needed or whatever was necessary. He’d pick her up and carry her from the bedroom to the living room. And he’d let her pick something on Netflix so she could get her mind off the pain. When Y/N wasn’t sick and Ransom had some free time he’d spoil her rotten. Pamper her with expensive gifts. Usually ranging from necklaces to buying her the newest car that was popular that year. But despite what some people might think, particularly Ransom’s mother, Linda. Y/N didn’t love him because he was rich or because of the materialistic gifts he gave her. She loved him for who he was. His good side and, his bad side.

A hundred scenarios had been endlessly roaming her mind ever since Y/N had found out she was pregnant. The moment those two vertical lines popped up on the screen made her feel like her heart was about to jump out of her chest. Y/N wasn’t in total shock. She had missed her period, which was unusual. But deep down she was hoping she was wrong. She wasn’t quite sure how she was going to break the news. And right now definitely was not the right moment. Ransom quickly swerved into the driveway of Harlan’s estate and cut the engine. Y/N opened her mouth to say something but she’s quickly cut off by Ransom getting out of his car. As soon as they enter they are quickly greeted by Linda. “Finally. I was starting to think you weren’t going to come. You’re late.” Her eyes dart from Ransom and then to Y/N. “And I see you’ve brought _Y/N_ along.”

“Why wouldn’t I, Mother? She’s my girlfriend.” Linda scoffs as she turns around. “Ransom, I don’t have time for this. We’ve all been waiting. Come in!”

—

Dinner was fairly pleasant at first. No one was bickering and Y/N had actually thought it might have stayed that way, until someone brought up the topic of politics. Honestly, she wasn’t paying that much attention to it. She was still worried about how she was going to tell Ransom the news. A sudden pain grew in her stomach. All of the yelling and commotion went in one ear and out the other. At first she thought nothing of it. _It’s just nerves. Breathe._ She thought. But this wasn’t just nerves. This was something different. The nausea soon became too overwhelming. She turns away from Ransom, who is sitting right beside her. Y/N begins to get up but before she can take another step, she feels the bile rise in her throat. Clutching her stomach, she bends over as the vomit pools beneath her feet. “Y/N!” Ransom exclaimed. He quickly springs up from the table and rushes over to her side. Y/N grimaces at the bitter and sour after taste. The awkward silence fills the room. She doesn’t dare look. She can feel all of their eyes on her. It’s mortifying. She clutches her stomach as she wipes the remains from the corner of her mouth with her other hand.

“I’m- I’m so sorry.” She mumbles before running off into the living room. She collapses on one of the nearest chairs. Arms are propped on her knees, leaning her head into her hands. She can’t believe that just happened. Why, why, why? Why tonight. She knows there’s nothing she could have done to have prevented it. But, she can’t help but feel stupid. The scene playing over and over in her head, like a record. As if it’s mocking her. Her cheeks soon become stained with tears, despite how hard she fought to keep them at bay. It’s not until she feels Ransom’s hand on her shoulder that she realizes she’s not alone. Y/N slowly looks up at him through her dark lashes. A faint smile across his lips. He’s holding a small glass of water in his other hand. Ransom places it on the small table beside her before keeling down in front of her.

“Are you okay?”

“No, I’m not.” She looks up at him briefly, before looking away. “Ransom, I’m sorry. Your mother probably hates me ten times more now.” Another tear rolls down her cheek and he quickly wipes it away with his thumb. His brows furrow and he shakes his head. “Fuck my mother. I don’t care about that. I care about you. Are you- are you sick? Do I need to take you to the hospital?” His eyes are soft and full of worry. A small sigh escapes her lips and she takes her boyfriend’s hands in hers. “I need to tell you something.”

“Okay. What is it, baby? I’m listening.” She forces a nervous smile. _Just spit it out! Just tell him and get it over with!_ She thinks. She takes a deep breath, bracing herself for the worst. “Okay. Don’t freak out but, I’m pregnant..” Y/N bites down on her lip, desperately waiting for his reaction. “No!—That— That’s not possible. “ Ransom sighs, shaking his head. This is not what he was expecting. He was thinking this was only nerves, or the food didn’t agree with her, or that she had caught the flu. Her being pregnant hadn’t really crossed his mind. “It very much is possible! I took the test, twice today. And…” Y/N trails off, looking down at her feet. ”And they both came out positive.” He runs his hands through his hair, before slowly rising to his feet. “Have you figured out how you’re going to handle this?” Y/N stands up suddenly. “No.. But I thought we were going to handle this together?” she asks defensively. “Y/N, we—I can’t fucking deal with something like this right now!” Ransom snaps and she takes a step back. She would be lying if she said she wasn’t a bit hurt by his reaction. She knew this was going to be hard. That he wasn’t going take this lightly. But she never thought that he’d be so unsupportive.

“Wow. Fine… Fine, Ransom! I’ll just figure this out on my own.” Y/N stalks off into the dining room, grabs her purse and starts heading for the door. Tears begin to slide down her cheeks. She can hear her boyfriend’s footsteps stomping after her but, that only makes her pick up more speed. She swings the front door open and begins sprinting down the long gravely driveway. “Y/N, get back here!” Her eyes are puffy by now and she stops for a moment to wipe at them. The cold air nips at her face. She was so furious she didn’t even bother to grab her coat. Soon she feels a strong arm grip her wrist, which makes her whip around. “Get your hands off of me, Hugh!”

“No!” His hands grip at her sides. “Just, let’s go home and talk about this!” Once again, she can feel the heat rising in her cheeks. This time it’s because she’s so aggravated by him. So hurt by his actions. He could be so infuriating at times. All she wants to do is slap him across the face but, deep down she knows that won’t do any good. Even though he deserves it. “I’m not going anywhere with _you_. You expressed how you feel.” Y/N hissed. She yanks his hands away from her, turns and continues walking. “Y/N! Look, I’m sorry. I overreacted.”

“Yeah, you did.” She turns around, arms crossed against her chest. He takes a step forward and places his hands on her shoulders. “I fucked up. I panicked when I should have been comforting you…” Y/N relaxes her shoulders, letting her arms fall to her sides. “I don’t know what to do, Ransom! I —I need you to just be here for me.” Her voice is unsteady. Tears once again threatening to pool down her cheeks. She’s terrified of what’s to come. Y/N always thought she’d know what to do in a situation like this. But now that the time has come she feels conflicted. Getting rid of the baby would obviously be the easier option. But, another part has always wondered what it would be like to be a mother. Ransom sees the fear in her eyes. He snakes his arms around her waist, and she gladly leans into him. This is all she wanted. Her boyfriend’s comfort and the thought of knowing that he’d be there for her. “Shh.” he coos. His chin rests on the top of her head as he slowly massages her back. “We’re gonna get through this, okay? Everything is going to be alright.”


End file.
